


Heartmates

by BlackWadeWilson



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Author loves their gaybies, Baking, Bisexual Peter Parker, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff, let them be gay in peace, pure fluff, wade wilson loves his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWadeWilson/pseuds/BlackWadeWilson
Summary: It’s a quiet Winter night, snow falling, pastries baking, and the gays are in love.





	Heartmates

Thick, white flakes of frozen water piled up in the corner of window panes, white bodies framing glass as streaks of ice crackled up in icy patterns. Inside a modest apartment the scent of warm chocolate permeated the air, mixing with the thick scent of cinnamon and sugar as the heat of an oven baked away at fresh cookies. A low, rough voice hummed away, jingle bell rock in his voice as the radio played in the background. Swaying his hips side to side in the middle of a tile floored kitchen was one Wade Winston Wilson, adorned in a bright pink apron on top of loose reindeer patterned pajama pants and a gold bowed red and green Christmas sweater. Wade tapped his bunny clad foot in time to the song, spinning lightly in tune to the beat as he waited for his second batch of cookies to finish baking.

It was a rare moment of peace and quiet in his life, the timer ticking away to bring forth another batch of cookies. A familiar beat of knocks sounded on the wood of his front door as the knob jiggled, the handle turning easily after it was unlocked by an experienced hand. Hidden away from the view of the kitchen, a man with messy brown hair walked in. His glasses sliding off his nose slightly before a gloved hand removed them from his face altogether. Peter Parker, Spider-Man extraordinaire and genius, stepped into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend of five years. Peter inhaled deeply, welcoming the scent of baked goods and warmth engulf his senses. He had been hanging back in the labs for longer amounts of time, work and special projects extending themselves and seeping slightly into his downtime.

He stepped inside, flinging his backpack off his shoulder onto the floor before removing his hand knitted scarf, gifted to him the year before by Wade, and black overcoat. Boots fell off thick socked feet as he padded onto the carpet of his apartment’s floor. Peter peaked around the corner of the kitchen, eyes landing on Wade’s turned back as the older man continued to dance around.

“Wade,” Peter called out goofy smile on his face, “I’m home.”

Wade spun around, blue eyes landing on Peter as a wide smile stretched across his face. Peter felt his breath stutter, taken away by the sheer unadulterated love on Wade’s unmasked face, his eyes twinkling in the shine of Christmas lights scattered throughout their living space like threads of stars. Wade bounded over to his shorter boyfriend, muscled arms curling around Peter’s lean build, Peter’s name on his breath as if him saying it was the reason why happiness and joy existed in the world to begin with.

“Petey!” Wade greeted, his scarred, calloused hands framing Peter’s soft face. He rubbed his nose against Peter’s, the latter’s scrunching up adorably under the welcome Eskimo kiss. “How was work? Any ground breaking inventions or theories?”

He looked at Peter with focused, undying attention. His eyes speaking volume as he waited to hear anything, everything Peter would say. There were few things Wade loved more than the look of excitement and inspiration that would paint itself upon Peter’s face as he talked science. His face flushing red as he talked himself breathless about technical jargon and theories, most of them going over Wade’s head but the words still carrying so much weight and meaning regardless. Peter smiled shyly at Wade, eyebrows darting high as his eyes flashed with memories of the day.

“Well,” he started leaning back from Wade so he could see his boyfriend’s full face. “Shuri is in town right now, so she and I were playing around a little bit...” Wade raised a hairless eyebrow, briefly wondering what kind of mayhem she and Peter had created. Peter held his breath, trying to make the moment last, waiting to see who would break first.

“We built a giant robot dog!” he rushed out, Wade laughed at the endearingly large amount of childlike excitement Peter was simply radiating. “His name is Sir Boofspeare and he’s a giant Corgi with a thick black mustache and an eyepatch. We’re currently programming him to learn how to sing Opera, so far he’s learned 200 full operas and we should have 5000 downloaded by sun rise.”

Wade let out another chuckle ruffling up his boyfriend’s hair. “5000 out of 18000 operas,” Wade commented with a cheeky grin, “not bad Spider-Nerd.”

Peter swatted at Wade’s hand as he stuck his tongue out in mock offense at the scarred man. Wade smirked at Peter’s mistake, lunging forward to wrap his lips around the pink muscle while his hands worked in tandem to draw Peter closer to his body. Wade nibbled lightly at Peter’s tongue, sucking on it before opening his mouth further to welcome his boyfriend’s expert ministrations.

Peter breathed out happily, eye fluttering shut as she delved into Wade’s familiar mouth. Tasting and touching throughout at the flavors of cinnamon and chocolate tickled at his tastebuds. He hummed lightly, a smile of amusement quirking the corners of lips upwards as he tasted Wade. The web slinging superhero curled his arms around Wade’s back, hands traveling up and down the broad sea of muscles while the kiss turned from needy and wanting into slow and chaste. Kisses turning from long and plundering into soft and light, small smacks of lips audible as they calmly breathed in each other’s scents. Welcoming the other as the feeling of home and placement solidified.

Wade pulled away, trailing soft pecks down Peter’s face before falling into the crook of his neck. Nuzzling the soft spot before blowing a loud and wet blooper on the side of his skin, Peter arching back and squealing as the tickling sensation crawled up his nerves. Wade blew another blooper, laughing in tandem as he tortured Peter’s nerves.

“Wade!” Peter whined between laughs. “Stop it! This is unfair!”

The ding of the timer went off in the background, forcing Wade to let go of his precious boyfriend in lieu of fresh cookies. The former merc let out a soul suffering groan, giving Peter another peck on the lips before he hurried off to the oven. Peter followed behind a little slower, cheeks red after laughing so hard as the glimmer of tears just barely peeked over the brim of his large brown eyes.

The science nerd propped himself up on the granite countertop, an empty mixing bowl next to his thigh as his eyes appreciated the sight of Wade bending over to remove one tray of cookies to replace it with one final batch. Peter whistled at the sight, grinning as Wade wiggled his butt in response before looking over his shoulder. Brown eyebrows waggled, Peter choosing to ruin the moment by sticking his tongue out again. Wade bit the air playfully, grin on his face before he returned his attention to the cookies.The oddly good cook straightened out, carrying over the cookies to a different section of the kitchen away from Peter before returning to his boyfriend’s side.

“How much raw dough did you eat?” Peter asked, his hand wrapping around Wade’s own. The brown haired man drew the merc closer, fingers twining together as Wade leaned into the touch, body slumping against Peter’s side. He hummed lightly, thinking to himself as he considered the quantity.

“Enough to have three batches of cookies instead of four,” he mused with a lopsided smirk. Peter glared lightly at the look as he jut his bottom lip out in a pout.

“And you didn’t save any for me?” he asked with false hurt, hand clutching the fabric of his slightly oversized, navy blue sweater with a pale yet strong hand. “And here I thought that you loved me, so rude.” Wade stared at Peter with a blank look on his face, eyes trailing the pouty bottom lip before biting it.

The bald man let go of Peter’s lip before it could escalate any further, choosing instead to blow another blooper only this time on Peter’s cheek. “I love you more than almost anything in this world, Peter ‘Press B to Blow’ Parker. But raw cookie dough is my steadfast and true mistress. Unless, you have a nice, thick Yule log that could preoccupy my time.”

Brown eyes blinked at Wade slowly, the deep depths suddenly aged and tired as the promise of perish and smite swirled in his deep mahogany depths. Scarred eyebrows waggled in a wave of promise, smirk back in place on his face as opened his mouth and dropped his tongue. Tensing it as he made lapping motions in the air. Peter swatted the older man, hand pushing him back as his refused to crack from his impassive mask.

“Back,” he ordered, “down! Down boy!”

Wade whined, his hands clutching around the air as his fingers curled in vain attempts to wrap around Peter. “But Petey,” he cried out, “just let my love muscle love you.”

A withering look of disgust crossed Peter’s face as he continued to push down. Wade’s arms flailed about him as he was denied the affection and adoration he so desperately wanted to give Peter. “I hate that, never say that to my face again. And to think I want to marry you.”

Wade paused his flailing, his eye widened with surprise and shock. His arms went limp, while his head swiveled over to Peter. Peter looked at him in confusion before he went pale, terror morphing his face as he replayed his words in his head. Wade lurched forward, clutching Peter’s hand between his own, a look of hope and anxiety swirling through his strong features as he tightened his grip in search of stability.

“P-Peter,” he stuttered breathlessly one hand curled tightly on Peter’s jeans while the other drew Peter’s hands closer to his pounding heart. The thumping was beating throughout his head, fast beat nearly drowning out his own voice as it strangled itself out of his throat, “D-do you mean that?”

There was a pause before a soft voice breached the sudden quiet. “Y-yes, I finished the ring today.”

A hand shakily reached into his back pocket, long fingers wrapping around a velvet box. Painstakingly slow, snaillike and torturous, Peter retrieved the small box that suddenly seemed heavier than a herd of elephants and larger than Jupiter. The worn nail of a rough thumb flicked open the lid to reveal a simple ring. It was studded with small petals of red jewels swirling around a smoky black diamond that bloomed around a single shining blue crystal in the center, light swirling from it as if powered by an ancient ethereal force. The metal was hefty yet lightweight, almost vibrating by itself with the resonance of world’s not yet fully known. Tears pricked the corners of Wade’s eyes as he stared at the small masterpiece, the hand of skilled craftsman transforming the piece.

“Shuri, Thor, and Tony helped me make it,” Peter said softly into the quiet. “I wanted it to be special, unique, perfect for you. You’re the most important person in my life, Wade. Will you marry me?”

Wade was silent, speechless as the radio turned silent night into a hit classic by Mariah Carey only covered by another aspiring star into a slow, loving tempo. The gears in his brain moved in time to the soft, slow beat, his mind quiet and pondering.His jaw hung open, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. The skin on his cheeks burned slightly, a stinging sensation echoing across his scars but never fully registering. A worn thumb brushed lightly against his cheek.

He was crying.

Eyelashes fluttered before a scarred face surged forward and captured soft pink lips between his own chapped ones. Peter startled before humming in agreement, arms floating down to hold Wade close as long, dexterous fingers kneaded at Wade’s thick neck. The kiss was wet, messy, desperate, and hopeful yet it was the most perfect moment ever shared between them. All too soon their lips parted, breaths puffing against each other’s faces. Eyes closed, hearts hammering they simply felt the other, senses that they were there.

Blue eyes fluttered open first, scarred hands moving from narrow hips to trail up lean muscles and defined abs. He cupped Peter’s cheeks lightly, hands softly circling the soft skin of his cheek as he studied Peter closely, foreheads touching in steady love after a moment of passion and need.

“Yes,” he croaked, brown eyes flicked up to meet blue. Love, there was nothing else in them but pure, beautiful, shiny love. Wade nearly cried again, the joy in his heart and body overwhelming him. “Absolutely, yes, marry me. I want to marry you. Make me Wade Parker-Wilson. I knew you’d be it for me the first time your perfect square, spandex clas ass gave me the time of day. I love you.”

Peter let out a bubbling laugh the noise pure and clear. The most beautiful sound Wade had ever heard, the perfect laugh from his perfect fiancé. He joined in with the laugh, pressing kisses against soft lips, laughing and loving and cherishing. Powerful arms bracketing a lean, nimble body. Worn hands tracing across a shifting, scarred body. Friction and love swirling heatedly between two bodies slotting together. Bites and nibbles of pinks and reds decorating pale skin as marks were placed to brandish the spots that brought worth whines of need.

Cookies left on the counter, forgotten as the oven continued until it’s set timer finished. Slowly turning itself off after lack of use. Not even ten feet away, curled up on a thread bare couch that had seen better days but was never treated better were two bodies curled around each other. Snores rumbling between bare chests as homemade quilts swaddled them both.

Sun peaked through frosty glass windows, icicles hanging outside as drips plopped onto a metal staircase. There, in a thin strand of golden light, red jewels began to glint as the murky depths of a blue stone in a bed of black swirled with the love of two heart mates.


End file.
